Becoming a Lion
by DustPhoenix
Summary: Neville is on his way for his final year at Hogwarts and fear has taken over him. How will he get through the year while protecting his friends? Can he be a hero like Harry? Oneshot. Written for "A Game of Thrones: A quote challenge" Set during the last book


A/N: Written for "A game of thrones: a quote challenge". Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I wrote it in a day. It was fun. Thanks for reading. Please feel free to leave a review.

From the first time he set foot in Hogwarts Express for his seventh year, he knew he couldn't be a coward anymore. He couldn't be "Neville the boy who lost his toad" or "Neville the boy who's shaking whenever Snape is nearby". Harry wasn't there to save him, to be the hero. What was he going to do? With Snape walking around like he owned the place and the deatheaters "teaching"? How would he survive a whole year?

He thought about the hard times of the last years, all the monsters, the killings, Umbridge… He gave a fainted smile at that thought. The DA meetings, that's how he survived the fifth year without being terrified and bullied. _If Harry was here he would call Dumbledore's Army and we would fight Snape. _ If only he could be just a little bit more like Harry, or like his parents. A true Gryffindor.

"Hey" A dreamy voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Luna and Ginny were standing in front of him. The train had just started moving. He felt like he was going to his death. _But at least I still have my friends. _"You are very pale Neville, " Luna continued. "My father once said that people who can see Thestrals are paler than the others. But you're so white I might have mistaken you for Sir Nicolas"

Ginny laughed a bit. "I think I know what this is about. Neville, I'm worried too, about Snape…about Harry. But we'll make it through the year."

"You will." He whispered in despair. His grandmother would have cursed him for being such a coward.

"I'll get you something to eat before you faint" Ginny announced leaving him alone with Luna. She smiled to him and started mumbling a weird song while looking outside the window. How careless she was! Just another year at Hogwarts.

"So, when do you think we should call the D.A. again? I think you should do it. You and Ginny." She said suddenly.

"Umm, I don't know Luna. I mean it's very dangerous. What if we get caught? No one will want to come if I say it anyway. I'm not Harry. I'm not that good in spells…. Or organizing armies or…" He tried to find a way to change the subject but he didn't get the chance.

"But you care. Don't you?"

"What? About what?" Luna was very confusing sometimes.

"About other people…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Luna just raised her shoulders "I think that's what Gryffindor is all about that's all."

Neville remained silent. Was caring enough? Because he did care! He wished for bravery several times in his life, he wished that he could for once inspire something other than laughter to people.

He didn't realize how much time he has spent lost in his thoughts. Some Slytherins passing right next to them brought him back to reality. They were bulling a second year student.

"Is _that _your toad now?" A blond tall guy asked while holding a brown frog above his head.

"Yes." The kid said angrily "Give it back, it's mine"

"And what's the toad's name again?" a girl (Pansy, Neville realized) asked.

"Harry" the kid yelled and jumped as high as he could to catch the frog.

The Slytherins started laughing. "The toad who lived" a girl commented.

"You know Potter is probably dead by now. I haven't seen him in the train" The guy said. "Maybe I should kill the frog too, to keep Potter some company"

Neville was on his feet before he realized it. "What are you doing?" He said and pushed the blond guy away from the boy. "Bulling a second year. How mature of you!"

"Oh, it's Harry Potter's least best friend! Umm Ned is it?"

"Neville. And don't you talk about Harry Potter ever again! Now give the toad back!" He was surprised from the tone of his voice, he didn't actually feel brave he was just angry.

"Or else what?" the guy said but Neville could hear his voice trembling a bit.

"Or else you will leave with an ear less" He said without thinking. What was he saying? He didn't even know such a spell.

"I'm a Slytherin! Snape will…"

"Try me" Neville interrupted and pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Paul let's go…" Pansy suggested. "Give the stupid frog back"

Paul stayed in his place for a moment. And then dropped the frog on the floor and started running.

Neville picked up the poor animal and gave it to the kid who was starring at him stunned.

"Here you go. Take good care of him." Neville said smiling.

"Thank you sir!" he said confused and then gasped. "You are Neville Longbottom aren't you? Harry's friend! Yes, you are! My sister used to tell me that you were in that Army with him. You fought you-know-who at the ministry."

"Umm, yes I'm him…. I mean it's me"

"Guys like you are the reason my mother even sent me to school this year" He said happily.

Neville felt stupefied. "I…have to get back to my friend. Take care."

Back to his seat Luna was waiting for him with a wide smile. "That was something".

"Yes…"he admitted. "It was just so unfair. That boy …the toad…that could easily be me there."

"You are a true Gryffindor!" She said with her dreamy voice that made everything sound unrealistic.

He bit his lip. "Luna can I tell you something? I'm afraid. Of everything… I'm scared that something will go terribly wrong. That someone will expect me to be something I'm not. I was _this_ close to beg my grandmother not to come this year. I don't know what I'm going to do. I haven't been so scared all my life."

"Why _did _you come then?" Luna asked while looking outside the window.

"Well…if I didn't I would be a coward…. And then… I had those terrible dreams at night; about terrible things happening to you and Ginny and my other friends from Gryffindor. I couldn't leave you alone here." He tried to explain.

"See? That's true bravery." She said and smiled to him

**"Can a man still be brave if he's afraid?"  
"That is the only time a man can be brave."** Luna announced and searched her handbag for something. She finally got a coin out of it. The DA coin they have used for setting the date of the meetings. "We could use these"

"But we need a better cause. Against Snape of course, but also to protect the ones who need protection; Muggleborns will suffer with the deatheaters in the castle" He said suddenly excited. Luna was great, he thought. "Maybe even help Harry. Although I have no idea how…"

"I'm sure we'll find a way"

"What are you two talking about?" Ginny said, coming in. She gave him two chocolate frogs.

"The D.A." Neville said.

"You seem great Neville. Are you feeling ok?"

Neville smiled widely at Luna before answering, "I am scared to death"

The train went on, and Neville felt like a new man. He was ready to face any dangers and he felt his friends presence boosting up his confidence. He had the feeling, that glorious feeling, that he was doing something truly admirable. And so he did. During the whole year Neville was a known rebel, a protector of the weak and the head of Dumbledore's army. He was afraid all the time. Afraid of the future afraid of what might happen to his friends but it didn't matter. He knew now that bravery didn't come without fear.


End file.
